pancheafandomcom-20200213-history
Dokumenter
Diverse dokumenter av viktighet funnet av gruppen. Eulog Eulogs arkiver Et raskt nedskriblet notat, på et flekkete papir: Ved fremtidig tilberedning av varm toddy skal det under ingen omstendigheter brukes reagensglass. Bærene reagerer tydeligvismed hva det nå enn er av rester i glassene, med grisete resultat.Bruk istedenfor kolbene. De rengjøres oftere og grundigere. Ps. Det smaker også forferdelig. Et arkivert brev, datert noen dager tilbake. Ekspedisjonen som ble sendt ut nordpå for å finne savant-jenten har ikke sendt noen oppdatering på flere uker. Ikke bare hadde selve jenten, med sitt enorme talent for maskineri og matematikk, vært nyttig for prosjektet, men inhibitorkrystallen hun hadde rundt halsen var unik. Siste oppdatering meldte de hadde funnet noe lovende i en hule ved Vindhelmslinjen. Siden robohjernen har nådd gjennombrudd via andre eksperiment er det foreløpig ikke en prioritet å sende flere ekspedisjoner. To tykke bøker, med titlene ”''Konstrukter og kunstforståelse –en gjennomgående analyse''” og " Konstrukter og kunstforståelse, volum II -Konstrukter og abstrakte malerier fra nyere galatisk era". Bøkene virker usedvanlig tørre og uinterresante. En forskningsrapport ført i pennen til det du antar er den svartkappede, rødhårede lederen for forskningsavdelingen: Dag 1. Eulog har foræret oss noe han tror kan ha store konsekvenser for roboteknikk. Et helt unikt eksemplar, sier han: en konstrukt som tenker selv! Via en maskin jeg mistenker han fikk fra legionærene har han kopiert hele dens sinn over i en krystallinsk tankematrise. Vår jobb blir å reprodusere denne i større skala slik at den kan brukes til noe mer enn brevvekt. Jeg kan tenke meg flere muligheter: styre en hel fabrikk, eller en tropp lydige konstrukter…nesten som en hær. Dag 23 for Prosjekt Cerebrum. Arbeidet skrider fremover, til tross for at vi hele tiden møter tilbakegang. Det føles tidvis som om vi beveger oss to skritt fram, to tilbake for deretter et halvt skritt sidelengs. De fremste ekspertene i hele Galatia sliter med å skjønne hvordan det opprinnelige eksemplaret overhodet henger sammen. Dag 105. Framskritt: Selv om noen av detaljene går over selv mitt hode, har vi nå rigget en prototyp med tilsvarende evner som den originale konstrukten sin hjerne: Evne til kontroll av en kropp, kommunikasjon, læring og improvisasjon er nå påvist. Dag 179. Fordømt! En av disse toskene har blandet Kalsedon-løsningen med manifold-oljen til det frontale nedkjølingskammeret som vi oppbevarte i den røde skålen. Det var blandet utitret attpåtil! Kalsedon-løsningen var intens blå, ikke sin fredelige lyseblå, da ville den ikke gjort så mye skade som nå. Jeg tenkte ikke noe over det der og da, men rett før vi skulle helle det over oppdaget vi at manifold-oljen var ødelagt. Det tok flere dager å oppdrive en erstatning, selv sendt med skinnetransport fra Dortmund. Jeg grøsser når jeg tenker på hva som kunne skjedd hvis vi ikke hadde oppdaget det. '' ''Nevnte assistent ble straks forfremmet til å rengjøre latrinen. Dag 217. Hva er det med disse imbesilene?! Det er nesten som de har en naturlig evne til å oppdage ting som kan ødelegge alt vi arbeider for, og gjør det! En av disse noksagtene, i en standard kognitiv analyse (ren rutine selvfølgelig – en enkel '' Voight-Kampff-test for å skilne maskinell oppførsel fra menneskelig) da han i en forbisetning nevnte et paradoks. ”Jeg lyver alltid” eller noe i den dur. Skulle du ikke tro maskinen låste seg øyeblikkelig! Hvorfor skjer dette alltid!? Jeg utdannet meg ikke i Nertosters beste skoler for at en noksagt som passer bedre til å pusse sko enn slipe kognitive matrisekrystaller skal ruinere hardt arbeid. Vi har hardprogrammert inn at den nå ikke vil lytte til stemmer som forteller den paradoks, men det viste seg umulig å fjerne muligheten for at den mottar det som direkte input i form av hullkort. ''Dag 224. Eulog mener han skal skaffe oss en mulighet for en feltprøve av overhjernens evne til å kontrollere flere hundre av slavehjernene –eller robotene om du vil. Jeg er usikker på om de elektriske signalene er kraftige nok fra masten vi har så langt, og den framstår som sårbar. Roboreparasjonsrommet TAKTISK OPPBYGNING AV HÆREN, kodenavn Cerebralis Hæren er delt i flere deler: 1) Fortroppen. De enkleste, mest unnværlige konstruktenhetene akkompagnert av menneskelige speidere sendes inn først, for å få et overblikk over situasjonen. Dette følges opp av 2) Hovedstyrken som er selve knyttneven til å knuse motstand med overlegen makt. 3) Baktroppen er i reserve og kan flankere om nødvendig, eller på annen måte bidra til total seier. En moderat 4) Vaktstyrke beskytter selve hjernen, som befinner seg i en dedikert kommandopost, et stykke fra slagstyrken, men er fremdeles relativt utsatt. For å risikere sjansen for kritiske uhell er det ingen vakter inne i selve kommandoposten: robotene fungerer suboptimalt så nærme hjernen, og humanoider har overhengende fare for å være i veien i den begrensede plassen. 'Angående syrenøytraliseringsmodulene ' Noen ved anskaffelsesdepartementet har tydeligvis gjort en tabbe, for i stedet for de bestilte midjefestede internmodulatorene for bufferregulering (les: belter med syrebyskettelse, for våre mindre skolerte assistenter), har vi fått levert en forsyning av midjefestede toksindempere (les: belter for giftbeskyttelse, dere IDIOTER!). Vi har levert tilbake en uåpnet kasse med dem, men en håndfull ligger igjen her siden de har blitt brukt. Deres tidligere brukere hadde satt pris på å få vite på et tidligere tidspunkt at de overhodet ikke beskyttet mot de etsende avgassene som dannes av å reparere robotene.